Anise's untold past memories of the fallen
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: Anise's side of the story. On how killing her friends kills her inside
1. Chapter 1

YAY! my first Anise/Sync story!!

WOOT!!

And my first one-shot...I think

but sadly I still don't own anything!!

* * *

'We're finally heading towards the end of our trip! Iemon, Cathy, Henken everyone from Class I and Class M gave their lives for us, so we could escape. Tear says if we succeed in stopping the vibrations in the core then their death's won't be in vain! I won't let that happen!' Anise thought in determination as she, Tear, Luke, Jade, Natalia, Guy, Mieu and Ion made their way onto the Tarturus.

They were ready to leave and save the world! after all that happened, all the pain they went through it was all going to end.

"Finally we're going to be heroes!" Anise said excitedly,

"Now now Anise, we're not going to be heroes yet" Jade said smiling,

"Boooo Jade I know you want to be a hero like everyone of us!" the Fon guardian pouted with her hands on her waist.

"Anise, I think we should think about what's ahead of us now and less about what could happen in the future" Ion smiled towards the teen,

"Awww Ion, don't tell me you're with Jade on this!"

"I'm not on anyone's side Anise, you know that" the Fon master said kindly,

"Fine fine whatever" the brunette blew a raspberry and turned away.

'Why does everyone try and ruin me fun? honestly these people need to lighten up!' she thought, when she walked over to a circular window and stared out, only to remember a pained but fond memory from long ago.

When she was friends with Arietta and Sync, before they became her enemy.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" a little brunette asked in a kind voice, only at the age of five.

"I...I'm lost...and I don't know where I am" the little girl cried with huge tears falling from her pink eyes,

"Stop your crying! your getting annoying!" a green haired boy demanded, his hands over his chest,

"Sync! stop being a bully!" his brunette friend punched his right arm

"Owww that hurt Anise!"

"Good! it was suppose to!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Anise stuck her tongue out and made faces at her young friend, before turning towards the pink haired girl, who stopped her crying and just watched the two of them bicker.

"My name's Anise, and this here is Sync what's yours?"

"A...Arietta"

"Well Arietta! Sync here and I are going to help you find your way home!" the brown eyes girl smiled,

"Re...really?!"

"Yup! come on" she held out her hand to help the girl up, when she turned to the green eyed boy who just stood and watched.

"Hey Sync! you could help a little!"

"No I'm good! besides I think you have the whole thing down" Sync smiled towards his pouting friend,

"You're a meany! you know that sync?"

"Yes, I know"

"Boooo!" Anise made her own sound affects again, earning her an odd look from Arietta,

"Don't worry, Anise always make her own sounds of disapproval" Sync explained to the pink haired girl,

"o...oh"

"ANYWAY Arietta do you remember where you came from?" Anise asked,

"Well I remember a lot of water around us but the water didn't hurt us, and I remember my house and the people I would see, but that's all"

"Hmmm do you what she's talking about Sync?" Anise asked after sometime of pondering,

"Nope"

"Gee your helpful" she said sarcastically,

"Thanks of you for noticing" he smiled, when she blew another raspberry at him, he knew just what to do to tick her off.

"Anyway let's walk around and see if you can remember anything" the brunette said with a smile,

"Right, thank you Anise"

"No problem!"

* * *

"So can you remember anything?" Sync asked in annoyance, they walked around Daath's grand city for hours but to no avail, Arietta knew nothing.

"Damn it! why did you have to pick this girl up Anise?" Sync yelled at the brunette, ignoring the tearing girl who stood between the two,

"Sync! shut it! I'm helping her because she's my new friend! and if you weren't such a jerk! she'd be yours too!"

"Whatever" the young boy turned away but remained silent.

"Don't mind him Arietta, he's always a jerk" Anise smiled encouragingly,

"Tha...thank you"

"No problem" she replied as they continued to wander aimlessly around town. When Sync got bored and decided to take a detour, through the forest.

"Where are you going Sync?"

"I'm tired of the city, let's go through the forest"

"But you know it's dangerous! we can't beat the monsters in there!"

"Stop worrying Anise! you have me!" Sync suddenly felt his face flushed with heat at what he just said and immediately turned away.

"I mean..."

"Yeah I know what you mean" Anise blushed but cut him off none the less, Sync was never the romantic type but there were times where he could be the type.

"I guess we could but just to be on the save side, let's buy some items and stock up k?"

"Yeah"

"Arietta? you with us?"

"...Ye...yes!" the meek girl said, as they left towards the forest.

* * *

"Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea!" Anise gritted her teeth as she held her wounded arm, three wolves surrounded the trio, looking very hungry and the kids before them looked very delicious.

"I'm sorry Anise" Sync looked at his wounded friend with pained green eyes, anger seethed through him as he screamed and attacked

He moved his hands in a fluent movement,

"Stone dragon ascent!" a deep cut within the very foundations of the earth broke apart as dirt, stone and mud came spluttering up and consumed the wolves.

"Wha...what the? how did you do that?!" Anise asked in complete shock

"I...I don't know" Sync stuttered as he looked at his hands, when a wolf appeared behind the two.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Anise!" in a swift movement Sync ran forward and held onto Anise, protecting her from further harm,

"Stop!" a voice sounded, freezing the very wolf that appeared to understand. Brown and green eyes opened in unison to stare at the back of a pink haired girl.

"Arietta?!"

"I sorry Anise" pained pink eyes turned towards her friend, and that was the last day they were together.

'The next day they left me without a single goodbye, that was the last time I saw them before we became enemies' Anise thought in sadness, when a siren sounded throughout the Tarturus. Shocking the teenager from her trance,

"What the?! an intruder?!"

"We have no more time! hurry get to your stations" Jade's voice boomed, as everyone took their positions ready to dive into the core of the world.

* * *

"What the?! I thought their was suppose to be a Fonic glyph here!"

"Yeah! the one where Iemon said!" Luke questioned when a familiar voice sounded,

"I erased it for you!"

'Sync!'

"Now you die!" the God-general screamed

'Sync! no!' Anise thought with a pained look in her eyes. Alas they fought and won.

"Damn it! I lost!" the boy cursed as he was bend over with a clenched fist, his mask fallen off his face.

"Sync, I..." Anise began, as she cautiously walked towards her fallen friend,

"Anise no!" Ion said trying to hold the girl back,

"Ion it's okay!" the guardian smiled and continued towards the green haired teen.

"Sync..." she tried to hold her white gloved hand out to help him up but he only slapped her hand away.

"I don't need your pity, Anise!"

"Sync! stop being an idiot! I'm not pitying you!"

"Yeah right!" his voice cracked but tried to remain strong, however his green eyes looked pained and torn, Anise tried again.

"Sync! please come back! remember our past together? we were the best of friends once! remember?" Anise pleaded with tears in her eyes, she wanted her friend back, she was tired of fighting him.

"That was the past Anise, it will never happen again! besides you have your Ion, you don't need me to protect you anymore" he said with venom shocking the thirteen year old,

'Sync!'

"That time in the forest was just an accident! I know you didn't mean it!" Anise said now with tears falling freely from her face,

"Besides you tried to protect me when that wolf appeared behind us!" green eyes widened, as if he had forgotten

"Sync! please came back!"

"...No Anise...I can't, not anymore" and with tears in his eyes, hidden by the twist of his body, he jumped into the core of the world.

"SYNC!!" Anise cried as she ran towards the edge of the platform, looking down into the abyss when strong arms wound around her waist,

"Anise!" Ion's kind voice sounded beside her ear, the girl turned onto the Fon master's chest and cried for her fallen friend.

'Oh sync...you jerk!'


	2. Chapter 2

WOOT!! my second one-shot!

And even thought it's Anise/Arietta

This is a FRIENDSHIP look on them

I don't like yuri!!

O.k...I still don't own them

But now onto the story!

* * *

'I never meant it! I never meant to say those horrible things! all those mean words, those biting, cutting, meant to hurt words I've said so much! I never meant any of it!' Anise's brown eyes clouded with never ending tears. She had made her way from the group, they had just came from Mt. Roneal and were taking short residents in Keterburg. Everyone had split up and got their own way to think of the up coming battle with Van. While some, mostly Anise, thought of the pervious fight they had come back from.

They had just fought with the last remaining God- Generals Largo, Legretta, and Arietta.

'Arietta...' a single tear fell from sorrowful chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Fully white snow filled everyone's eye sight as they made their way up Mt. Roneal. They had just wounded around a corner and avoided confronting another troublesome monster, only to hear a nasally female voice coming from behind them.

"Stop! you are to go no further!" Legretta warned with her pistols aimed at Guy's face.

"Major Legretta! please stop! we are going to try and stop my brother! one last time!" Tear pleaded with her old instructor, only to be fired at,

"Fon master! please...don't get in the way!" Arietta's small voice sounded determined, Largo appeared behind the tiny girl.

"Arietta..."

"Don't Ion! you don't need to explain anything to that stupid Arietta!" Anise ran up to the green haired boy she was to protect with her life.

"Anise!"

"Some things are better not spoken" she whispered eyeing the confused pink haired girl,

"Go back princess! go back to your sweet little kingdom!" Largo sneered

"How dare you!? I will not return until I'm sure all the God- Generals and Van are dead!" Natalia sneered equally dark,

"humph" he replied, the God- Generals readied themselves as did the Heroes. They battled until ether team lost all it's members. The God- Generals had lost.

* * *

They had won! all three remaining Generals had all fought at the same time and still lost. However it was a bitter sweet victory, for the battle had caused an avalanche.

"Damn it! the fight caused an avalanche! everyone RUN!" Jade screamed, as everyone ran from the steadily coming- from- behind blanket of snow, ice and frost.

"Where are we?" Luke asked once he had come too.

"It seems we landed on a ledge below the upper grounds we were fighting on" Jade explained,

"Its a good thing this ledge was here" Guy commented,

"So the God- Generals..." Anise meekly sounded standing on the edge looking down into the dark and cold abyss below.

"Best not stand so close, Anise" Ion advised, his young guardian putting his hand on her left shoulder bringing her back closer to where it was safe.

"Ion..."

"Hey Ion! look its the door!" Luke sounded as his green eyes came into view of the Daathic sealed door, the Fon master turned his head away from the small brown eyed girl and looked at the door with steady eyes.

He moved forward and raised his hands

"Ion! no! your still weak from the avalanche!" Anise tried to stop the boy

"It's okay Anise, I'll be alright!" he smiled gently with a slight blush, he returned to his work and unsealed the door. He fell to the ground in a thump

"Ion!"

"I'm alright! I'm sorry" he apologized

"Don't apologize Ion, you did your best!" Luke encouraged the weak boy,

"Thank you Luke, thank you Anise"

* * *

After they had unleashed the Absorption gate and commanded the Radiation Gate to release its memory particles into the planet storm, they returned to Keterburg and it was there they split up and thought of recent things.

'Arietta...I'm sorry...you must have been so scared' Anise's tears continued to flow from her eyes and down her face,

"First Sync and now you..." she had already lost one close friend! why did she have to lose another?! the teenager's fists clenched in anger, if only Sync didn't have his amazing Fonic Artes and Arietta didn't have the ability to speak with creatures, even Anise herself! if she didn't have the power of puppetry then maybe...just maybe they could have lived normal lives...together. They could have remained friends for much longer than just a few years.

She and Sync had been friends since she could remember, but Arietta...she had just met a day before both Sync and Arietta were taken into the Oracle Knights. While she was left behind, for her powers hadn't come yet.

"I'm so sorry Sync, Arietta...I'm the worst friend ever huh?" she gave herself a humorless smile as her tears left frozen streaks down her lightly tanned skin.

"Anise?" a gentle voice sounded from behind,

"Ion?! what are you doing here? your suppose to be resting in the hotel!" she quickly scolded the green eyed boy with her hands on her waist. Her strong façade up once more.

"You were crying weren't you?" he asked ignoring her question and demand

"N..no I wasn't!"

"It was about Arietta, wasn't it?" he said as gently as he could, knowing the small girl looked as if she were about to brake,

"She...she was my friend and...I killed her...I killed both Sync and Arietta!!" her tears showed themselves once more

"Anise..." he made his way close to her and in a soft moment he embraced her. Brown eyes widened at the boys action and her tears stopped, as did her hiccups

"I won't say don't cry Anise, but I know you... your a strong girl you'll get through this" he looked down at her with his soft green eyes.

"Ion...I can't! I'm not as strong as you think of me!" her face was tomato red of tears and embarrassment so she lower her forehead and laid it on his chest

"I don't want to hurt anymore of my friend!"

"You won't have to Anise" she looked up at him

"You have me" he blushed but smiled none the less,

"Oh Ion...thank you" and Anise finally smiled, as she returned the hug. She never wanted to let go.

'Arietta loved you Ion...but she never got to tell you, so I'll be here in her place... you won't mind right, Arietta?'


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! my third one-shot!

And its Anise/Ion!

They so rok! together!

...But I still love Anise/Sync

...Don't tell Ion

* * *

'NO! DAMN IT! damn it! damn it! why did this happen?! you should still be alive Ion! I...I should be the one dead' huge pure tears cascaded in a rushing waterfall, down a horrified girl's face. This girl cried for what she had just done. She betrayed her friends, she destroyed their trust in her! but that wasn't the worst part, no. She killed the one person who cared for her.

She, Anise Tatlin Fon master guardian, killed Ion.

She sat on the floor of the chapel, balled up in tears for the pain of losing Ion was still raw. Anise's brown eyes no longer resembled chocolate orbs, but dark clouds of despair and sadness. She didn't get it! why did she do it?! she was she always the one to kill off her closest friends?! why would she do something like this! she was suppose to be the bubbly, cute, happy girl of the group. Not the...the death bringer.

'Why did they forgive me?!' the girl kept asking herself, after all she did, after she betrayed the group to Mohs, and be the cause of Ion's death, they forgave her.

'I...don't deserve them! I...should be the one dead!' Anise thought darkly. The memory of that day, still played itself in her mind like a broken record.

* * *

'Arie...Arietta and Sync are alive?!' Anise's brown eyes widened in shock as she heard that the God- Generals had survived. News was that someone had stolen Van's sword, Dist had rescued Mohs from his hearing, the miasma was coming back and that the God- Generals including Sync and Van were alive!

"The God- Generals could be alive! but how?!" Luke asked in shock

"It doesn't matter now, what we should be worrying about is tell Ion that...!" Tear began when suddenly she collapsed

"Tear!" Luke ran to the woman's side and asked her if she was alright,

"I'm fine really!" Tear breathed out

"No you're not! please don't push yourself Tear!" Natalia advised her friend,

"Wait here! I'll go tell Ion and get you a room!" Anise said and ran off into the distance towards the chapel. They arrived in the chapel of Daath when Ion came up to meet the group only to lead them to his room, so he could look at Tear.

"I'm fine really Fon master!" Tear pressed on only to deaf ears

"You don't look alright to me Tear, now please rest!" the young boy asked kindly but clearly showed his authority, the woman was silenced until Anise came running in

"Ion! come quick! we have a big problem!" Anise yelled as she pulled on the shocked boy's sleeve

"Anise where have you been?"

"That's the problem Ion! the miasma is everywhere outside and everyone is going crazy!" and she pulled him beside her out the door.

"The miasma?! we have to do something!" Luke said

"Yes! let's follow her!" Natalia said when Tear made her move to follow

"I don't think you should come with us Tear, you should rest" Guy advised

"It doesn't matter wither I'm inside or not, we have to do something about the miasma!"

"Alright then shall we get going!" Jade smiled and left, leaving the group in an awkward silence.

They arrived at the bottom of the teleportation circle when they were surrounded by Oracle Knights. Along with a very familiar face

"Major Legretta!" Tear's eyes widened

"So its true! the God- Generals are alive!" Luke said through his teeth

"Yes! now hand over the key to Lorelei and we'll kill you painlessly!" the female gunslinger threaten as the Oracle Knights moved in on the backed up group, when a Liger came crashing in on the enemies.

"Arietta! you would betray us?!" Legretta made out

"You are the ones betraying Van! he said he wouldn't kill Ion and your going to allow him read the Score?!" Arietta screamed,

"Luke! Anise took Ion to Mt. Zaleho to read the seventh Score! hurry please!" she begged, with her back facing them they could see she was shivering in fear for Ion

"Thank you Arietta!" the red headed replica thanked and ran up towards the entrance to Mt. Zaleho when three figures appeared before them.

"Anise! Ion! Mohs!" Luke screamed when the three turned around

"Pathetic! that woman couldn't even take care of these messily pests! Anise you know what to do! if you don't Pamela and Oliver will be to blame!" Mohs threaten the already angered girl.

"Anise what is he talking about?!" Guy asked

"Shut up! I was always a spy for Mohs from the beginning! I had to do my job!" the brunette cried as she threw a stuffed animal at Guy and ran towards the portal into the mountain.

"Damn it! it won't respond to us anymore!" Luke yelled in frustration as he kicked at the floor

"Hey look at this" Guy said as he found a letter attached to the stuffed animal

"It's a letter from Anise, it says there is a second way into Mt. Zaleho and she's sorry" he said with a sad face,

"Anise what are you thinking?" Jade murmured, before they made their way to rescue Ion from his upcoming death from reading the Score.

* * *

"Ion!" Luke screamed as Ion had finished reading the seventh Score, he fell back and would have hurt his head if Luke hadn't caught him.

"Luke thank you! I'm sorry this was all I could do for you" he smiled

"I know you don't like getting help from others but I read your Score, a possible path from many futures" Ion smiled

"Ion stop talking like that! your going to be okay! I promise!" Luke said through a sad smile

"Tear please come closer" he raised his hand and Tear came,

"I'm going to take the miasma from your body and into my own, that way when my Seventh fonnons disappear so will your contaminated ones"

"But Fon master if you do that then..."

"It's okay, its better this way" bright colors surrounded the dieing boy and soon the miasma in Tear's body disappeared.

"Anise..." Ion turned his head towards his left and looked at his guardian with a slight blush, he raised his hand towards her and she was automatically at his side.

"Ion!...I'm so sorry...I..I"

"Please don't look like that Anise, remember you're a strong girl! you can get through this" he smiled

"No Ion! this isn't the same! your...dieing because of me..." fresh tears started to fall from the puppeteers face

"I know you my Anise, you'll get through this...I know you" his blush strengthen, Anise opened her eyes and looked down at the only person who cared for her.

"Ion please..."

"Don't cry...Anise...my most precious..." and Ion's once bright green eyes closed to darkness, his last look on the world was of the crying face of the one girl he deeply loved.

"ION!!" Anise held onto the dead boy as his memory particles began to become one with the planet storm, along with his body until nothing but memories were left.

* * *

Everything after that was a blur in Anise's mind, the next thing she knew she was in her room with Arietta in front of her with tears of anger fresh in her pink eyes.

"Anise! you...you killed Ion!" she lifted her left hand high in the air and in a flash it came in contact with Anise's cheek,

"I trusted you to protect him and you killed him!"

"Yeah! I killed him! what of it Gloomietta?!"

"Anise! I challenge you to a duel to the death! this is far from avenging mommy... this is for Ion too!" with that said Arietta left,

"I'll send you the place and time when the duel is to take place, and I'll never forgive you if you run away!"

"Don't worry Gloomietta! I won't run away! we have a score to settle after all!" the door slammed shut

"Anise dear! please rethink this! why don't you talk to Arietta I think she'll understand!

"Just shut up! and leave me alone!" fresh tears escaped Anise's brown eyes and she ran past her worried friends.

"Anise!" Luke yelled and ran after the little girl

"Don't follow me!" and she ran faster, leaving everyone to watch her small back disappear from sight.

"Ion...I'm so sorry" Anise softly cried into her knees as she balled up before the alter in the chapel. She needed time to think, away from everyone, away from everything.

"I don't deserve to live...I should have died" her tears were never ending

"I should have never...lied to you, you...you were the only one..." against her tears Anise blushed,

"You were the only one I ever loved..." the former Fon guardian looked up at the stained glass window high above yet even though the shone high through the window Anise felt no warmth.

"Please forgive me...Ion."


End file.
